


Stop Trying to F*ck Robots 2k18

by queenofthefallenfics



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e13 Land of the Lost, Family Dynamics, Gen, Human Gideon (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), Stop Trying To Fuck Robots, Team as Family, Teenage Gideon (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), what if Gideon was a kid?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthefallenfics/pseuds/queenofthefallenfics
Summary: I got super upset when they made Gideon a woman and had a romantic attachment to Rip.  So this is what happened!A what-if scenario with the question 'What if Gideon was a kid?' led to this fic.





	Stop Trying to F*ck Robots 2k18

**Author's Note:**

> This features a 15 y/o Gideon who is played by Rowan Blanchard.

Gideon knocked on the metal frame with the pipe in Morse code, hoping to attract either Sara or Jax to her. She heard footsteps coming to her and smiled, then banged louder.

“Sara!” she heard Jax gasp. “Hey, Sara, it’s me,” Jax continued and Gideon dropped the pipe. “I didn’t know you knew Morse code.”

He turned the corner and Gideon smiled. “Jax,” she said, “I was hoping you’d hear my signal.”

He frowned and blinked, making Gideon’s smile falter. “Who are you?”

“Really?” Gideon asked, trying not to let a note of disapproval into her tone. “After all we spent together?”

Jax had let the gun in his hand dangle to his side. “I think I would remember if I babysat someone’s-” He cut himself off as a thought occurred to him. “Are you a figment of Rip’s imagination? Did- did Rip have a daughter, too?” he asked softer.

Gideon hesitated then admitted, “Of sorts, but I’m pretty real, thanks. After all, isn’t the Waverider real?” she replied, a bit heavy on snark.

Jax started and blinked a few times, squinting his eyes and tilting his head. “Gideon?” he gasped.

She beamed at him and greeted, “Hello, Jax.”

His mouth stayed open. Then he shook himself out of his stupor. “Wait,” he said, “how can you be Gideon? I mean, you’re, like, twelve!”

“I take it I am not what you imagined,” Gideon commented drily.

“Well, I always thought you’d be grown, first,” Jax said, “and maybe a redhead, like in those MARVEL comics with Iron Man’s AI. But, uh, this is Rip’s world, I guess. He didn’t have a daughter, did he?” Jax repeated, a bit more anxious this time.

“No,” Gideon assured him. “Captain Hunter only had one child, Jonas Hunter.”

“Right, okay, well, I have to find Rip anyways, I need to ask him where Nate’s grandfather is,” Jax shrugged. “We should get you to someplace safe,” he muttered, almost absently, like the Professor would sometimes.

“You don’t need to secret me away, Mr. Jefferson,” Gideon frowned. “This is my ship as much as it is Captain Hunter or Captain Lance or your’s. Besides, it won’t be easy, getting the information from Captain Hunter.”

Jax frowned, but Gideon couldn’t tell if it was due to her disapproval at his protective side or at the later comment. “What do you mean?” he questioned.

Gideon sighed and sat down on the base of the engines, rolling the pipe in her hands. “Eobard Thawne,” she said, a bit of anger and disgust coloring her tone, “twisted his mind and he turned friends into enemies.”

“But you’re still a friend,” Jax pointed out, sitting down next to her. “Why aren’t you corrupted?”

Gideon felt sadness and that ever-present anger at Thawne rear it’s ugly head again. “It did not occur to Thawne that the AI inside the Waverider needed corrupting. But time is running out,” she said, changing subjects urgently, “and Captain Hunter’s real memories fade with every passing minute. Soon- soon, they _will_ be lost forever.”

“Then we’ll find him,” Jax vowed. “And help him get his memories back.” Jax stood up and held out his hand. “Together.”

Gideon smiled up at him and took his hand. “Eobard Thawne didn’t think that I was a threat,” she said slowly, putting the pipe down. “We’ll show him how wrong that assumption was.”

“Damn straight, Gid,” he grinned. “We’ll kick his ass back into non-existence! Now, do you know where Sara or Rip are?”

“They are both in the brig, Jax,” she told him instantly. “Let’s go to them.”

“See, that’s why you’re the smart one and I’m the pretty one,” Jax grinned, then winked. “Let’s go.”

They ran through the halls and didn’t encounter any of the evil Legends, not with Gideon leading them to her Captains.

When they burst through the doors, Gideon was a step in front of Jax and pressed her hands to the glass. “Captain Hunter!” she exclaimed in relief. “Captain Lance.”

“What’s a kid doing on the ship, Jax?” Sara snapped, glaring at her partner.

“Sara,” Jax said, grinning smugly, “Gideon. Gid, Sara.”

“You’re Gideon?” Sara laughed.

Gideon straightened up and put as much command and authority into her voice as she could. “Hello, Captain Lance,” she greeted graciously.

“But you’re like- I mean, you’re really…” she trailed off.

“Young?” Gideon filled in for her, ready for a fight.

“Well, yeah, but I was gonna say adorable,” she grinned. “I mean, you’re so cute. Cuter than Jax even. How old are you?”

Gideon hesitated and instead Jax opened the door.

Captain Hunter headed for her and wrapped her in a hug. She gave him a hug just as powerful and fierce, glad to finally be able to hug her creator and companion.

“Let’s get outta here,” Sara grinned, after allowing them a moment, something Gideon was grateful for. AI and creator stepped apart and turned to look at Sara for direction and even though she hesitated at first, she started to lead the team through the darkened halls of the Waverider.

“All right, Rip,” Sara started, “we need you to tell us where Commander Steel is.”

Captain Hunter shrugged and looked lost. “I- I don’t know,” he apologized.

“The Captain’s consciousness is still under the control of this place,” Gideon piped up. “If you want him to tell you what you need to know, you’re gonna have to get him out.”

“Yeah, sure, but how do we get someone out of their own mind?” Jax asked.

“Well,” Gideon said, “you have to remind him who he really is. Everything from Captain Hunter’s former life is in the-”

“The parlor,” Sara cut her off, victoriously. “Maybe we could jog his memory. Let’s go.”

They ran and had just turned the corner when they all stopped short. In front of them were evil Sara and evil Firestorm.

“Rip knows who he is,” evil!Firestorm growled. “He’s our prisoner. Isn’t that right Rip?” The two evil hallucinations turned and grinned at each other.

Jax turned back to Gideon. “You gotta look at Rip, Gid,” he instructed. “And yourself.”

Gideon nodded and turned over the pipe that was suddenly back in her hands. “Always,” she promised, nodding determinedly.

“Hey, what are you planning on doing?” Captain Hunter asked Sara, frowning the interaction with herself and Jax.

“Guess we’re gonna have kick our own asses,” Sara smirked.

Evil!Firestorm lit himself up and sneered, “Looks like somebody forgot to bring their powers.”

Jax turned away from Gideon and lifted his gun up. “Thankfully, I was always the better half,” he smirked. Then he shot his gun at Evil!Firestorm and when it went through him, Gideon grabbed Captain Hunter’s arm and led him away, running through the halls.

She was leading him through the halls, then quickly pulled him to cover when hearing Evil!Firestorm running towards them. Gideon pulled Captain Hunter behind him and held the pipe in front of them. Jax ran by them, followed by Evil!Firestorm throwing handfuls of fire at him, Jax dodging like he was back on the football field. Gideon waited a few seconds until Jax and Evil!Firestorm had left then tugged on Captain Hunter’s arm and started to silently jog through the halls again.

They were almost there when Captain Hunter pulled her behind into a crack of the ship. “What’s wrong?” she whispered. She took a look behind her and didn’t see anyone. “There’s no one behind us, Captain Hunter.”

“I- I know,” he gasped out. “I just- Why are you so… young?”

Gideon blinked and frowned. “I… am?” she replied uncertainly. “This is how you imagined me in your mind.”

“But… you’re still so young,” he repeated.

Gideon sighed. “Well, I am just a teenager,” she pointed out. “My inception happened a mere fifteen years ago. Or did it not?”

Captain Hunter blinked. “Yeah, I suppose so,” he agreed. “Maybe you’re right.”

“Maybe?” Gideon repeated skeptically, raising a brow.

Captain Hunter laughed and shook his head. “Let’s carry on, then, shall we?” he offered.

“Follow me, Captain Hunter,” she smiled. Once again, she started to run through the halls again and stopped when they ran into Raymond.

“Don’t fight us,” Raymond said, almost kindly. “You’ll both die.”

“Stay behind me, Captain Hunter,” Gideon instructed. Then turning to Mick, she said, “Mr. Rory, you do not want to engage in this fight with me.”

“Oh, I think I do,” Mick sneered.

Gideon changed the pipe in her hand to a gun like Captain Hunter’s. She charged at Mick, then slid under him when he got too close. Before he could turn around Gideon shot him in the back a half-a-dozen times and smiled in victory when he disappeared.

“Where did you learn to do that?” Captain Hunter gasped, running to her to check her over.

“From you,” Gideon told him. She took his hands and held them. “Let’s keep going before he comes back.” Captain Hunter nodded, then started to lead her through the halls, knowing the Waverider as good as her.

They made it to the parlor with time to spare and Gideon leaned against the doorway. “Good job, Captain Hunter,” she smiled. “I think we may manage to come out on top of this.”

“I believe, Gideon,” Captain Hunter said, “you may have spoken too soon.”

She frowned and turned to look at his line of sight, then froze. “Oh, no,” she gasped.

Evil!Firestorm, Evil!Mick, and Evil!Raymond were lined up at the left side of the ship. “Don’t worry,” Evil!Firestorm told them, almost gently. “We only want Jax and Sara.”

And just as he said that the pair ran into the room, only to stop short when noticing the trio before them. “The hell?” Jax exclaimed, in confusion. “I just threw this guy out the cargo bay! We can’t kill these guys, can we?” he asked, eyes catching Gideon’s as he turned to Sara.

“Only Rip can,” Sara muttered. She looked to him and Gideon, an unspoken plea in her eyes.

Gideon gently took hold of his arm. “You can do this,” Gideon promised him.

“Rip, c’mon, man,” Jax urged. “Do something.”

“I- I don’t know what’s real and what’s imaginary anymore,” Rip admitted, confusion and his own inability to act angering himself.

“They’re real, Captain,” Gideon assured him. “As real as you and me.”

“Less talking, more dying,” Evil!Mick snarled, powering up the Hot Rod.

“No!” Captain Hunter shouted, jumping in front of Sara and Jax. The waves of fire and energy from the trio of men bounced off of Captain Hunter’s mental shield. “This is my ship,” Captain Hunter announced, “and you will do as I command.”

Gideon watched in happiness as he shot three mental energy blasts at the men, making them disappeared.

“Rip?” Jax questioned after a moment, “that really you?”

Captain Hunter looked at his hands then admitted, “I don’t know who I am anymore, Mr. Jackson.” It was a moment of sad silence, then the ship vibrated, pushing Captain Hunter into action. “What I do know is that we’ve got to get out of here.”

After a second explosion rocked the Waverider, Sara asked, “What’s going on?”

“This place only existed because Captain hunter believed it did,” Gideon reminded them, walking over to them. “And now that he’s seen the truth…”

Another explosion, electrical sparks lighting up the room.

“You have to leave,” Rip urged, grabbing onto their arms. “Thank you, thank you for believing in me, even when I didn’t.”

Another explosion rocked the ship and Sara turned to Jax. “You have to go,” she instructed him, showing him a bare wrist.

“Well, I can’t just leave you!” Jax protested.

“You have to,” Sara commanded, “so you can tell Martin and Rory- hopefully, Martin- to get me out of here.”

Jax sighed explosively and nodded. “Okay, okay.” He took a few steps back and then clicked the button on his bracelet.

“Sara, what if this doesn’t work?” Captain Hunter asked.

“Well, I could die,” she admitted after a moment.

Captain Hunter choked, but Gideon put a hand on his arm. “Don’t worry, Captain,” she assured him.

Moments after Gideon said something, Sara disappeared like Jax did.

“See,” Gideon said, looking up at him, “it worked.”

“You- you were with me all of these days in this prison,” Captain Hunter pointed out. “You helped me keep it together. Just like you have guided to safety through all our years on the ship.”

“That is my purpose, Captain,” Gideon told him, looking up at him.

“You had faith,” Captain Hunter pointed out. “You always do.”

“It’s easy when your team is so dependable,” Gideon told him. He smiled at her and then it faltered. “What’s wrong, Captain?”

“I thought you’d be older,” he admitted. “Why are you so young?” Then he shook his head and said, “I apologize, I know that-”

“I suppose,” Gideon said, “that I’m young because you needed someone young to look after. Like Jonah.”

“Well, you look after me more than I you,” he countered.

“Well then, I suppose I need someone who won’t leave me. And you haven’t,” Gideon said plainly.

“Are you sure about that?” Captain Hunter said, regret coloring his voice.

“Of course,” she promised. Then he reached down and hugged her. They stayed hugging for a bit, then she pulled back. “Go save the world, Captain,” she smiled.

* * *

“Gideon,” Captain Hunter called out to her.

“Yes, Captain?” she replied, always present even though she lost her body.

“I’m, uh, I’m really sorry for everything I put you through,” he apologized, guilt heavy on his tongue.

“Forcing me to disable the ship?” she asked, knowing that wasn’t what he meant. “Or our hug?”

“How did you-”

“If it’s the latter, I rather enjoyed it,” Gideon admitted.

“As did I, Gideon,” he agreed. “As did I.”   



End file.
